Modern data processing work stations for communicating with a computer as part of a word processing or data processing system are typically equipped with a keyboard and cathode ray tube display at which an operator, when keying data views the work product as it is being entered on a screen which is typically the face of a cathode ray tube. As these stations become to be more extensively used, operator eye fatigue has become an increasing problem. Among the sources of this problem are glare on the face of the tube and an awkward or uncomfortable viewing angle arising because the position of the screen which is best for viewing will not be the same from operator to operator. Although the problem has been recognized, and tilt mechanisms have been employed to allow the operator to tilt the screen to a desired position, known solutions involve the use of a spring loaded catch which must be manipulated by the operator to set the screen angle at one of a plurality of finite locations.